


Insecure

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [139]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen, Rose Run In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: 825points to Alex555points to Thea+5exp to TheaThe prologue to a not-so-great-time
Series: Owari Magica [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	1. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 825points to Alex  
> 555points to Thea
> 
> +5exp to Thea
> 
> The prologue to a not-so-great-time

Thea couldn't leave the labyrinth fast enough. Not that she was trying to go particularly fast, but the sting of rejection in Ophelia's distrust of her, the parent awake on the battlefield... she couldn't help but feel disappointed almost. Things had been going well. She'd been trying to make friends. She'd made a cool girlfriend. By all means, things should be better than they were, right?  
Right?  
But she sighs as she smells coffee. Oh, was that a cafe or something up ahead?

Alexander was once again disappointed in what this city called coffee. Like out of all the crap he had drank this was the best but that was like finding mud in a pile of shit. He sat at a table outside with Flow sitting on his shoulders. He was reading over the reports he had from all his team. Things never were too wild here it seemed like. Really the highlight it seemed for everyone but Toli was meeting the magi of Seaford. They were stupid and were willing to talk things out. Yeah that wasn't going to get any of them far with his team. He took another sip and wrinkled his nose up. Maybe mud was too nice.

Thea kicked her skateboard up, looking over the building, and then the young-looking guy fussing over some paperwork. She fidgeted with her skateboard. "So... the coffee any good?"

Alexander kept a grimace from his face after hearing someone talk to him. "I've had worse." He stated and closed the file he had. Didn't need anyone else reading these things.

Thea sighed, shoulders falling a bit. "Damn. I could use a pick me up. I miss Hollywood, now that was some coffee. Could wake the dead."

Alexander had only found a few good coffee places when he had been in Hollywood but it's not like he was there for long enough. Only a week or so. "Far better to get it in Italy or from an actual coffee bean farm." He stated and looked up at the girl. Why was she still talking to him?

"Italy? Oh I went once when I was younger! When did you go?" She couldn't help but smile. Her father had a big movie, and they'd been there for almost six months. It was... great honestly.

"A couple years back." Alexander responded, he had been there for a few months before coming back to the states. He scratched Flow's chin a bit as the incubator reached her paw out for his hand.

"Are you friends with her?" Thea asked, nodding to the incubator. "I haven't seen her around much in a while."

Ah so that’s why she was talking to him. She was a magi. "Yes I am." Alexander responded. Lotus almost always had an incubator with her so that might have been why people haven't ben seeing them much.

"I've been seeing a lot of new magi around since... well, since I found out about them. Is that normal?"

Alexander nodded. "They're always making contracts."

"Do you ever regret your wish?" She took a few steps forwards to pet Flow's back.

Alexander raised a brow at the question. "No why would I?" He asked.

"I don’t know. Every magi I've ever met did. If they got something useful out of it, then they regretted that they were gonna die. If they didn't get much from the wish... well? Then they just hated everything." She sighed. "I don't wanna get bitter."

Alexander brought the cup to his face to hide the smirk before talking a drink. This one was regretting her wish? Just like that kid that wanted Eb to fix it. God people were so stupid. "If they regret their wish then that's their fault." He answered.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm probably overreacting anyways."

"It's not like Eb and Flow can know what your thinking. So when you use the wrong wording then your stuck with a wish that you didn't really want." Alexander added. What was her wish. "Jumping into something without thinking is just that person's fault. People need to actually ask questions first."

"I didn't think. And it hasn't been all bad, I haven't had much issue until... well, today." She sighed. "I don't blame Flow for that. I was in a bad spot and mad. She did what I asked."

Alexander figured this was about her. "Good you don't blame Flow. She just did what you asked. Beyond that original moment everything else is up to you. Hell you don't need to even fight anything if you don't want." Yeah don't get grief seeds and despair.

She looked at him. "I'm not dumb. I know what happens if magi don't do their part. They die."

"You die if you fight you die if you don't." Alexander said still giving Flow physical attention. "You're not going to live past any of this. You won't outgrow magic." He gave her a cold and even stair.

"That's not a problem. I don't care about dying. That's what all the punks do right? Pick a cause and die fighting?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't care about dying why even fight?" He took another sip of his coffee. "How can you really make a difference in this world? Your a kid that sold your soul for a wish that from what it sounds like wasn't exactly what you wanted? There are people starving, people hurting, people struggling in this city. You didn't wish that all away. You don't fight for any of that. In the end your fighting for your own life. Nothing more nothing left." In reality they fought for the incubators and one day gave themselves back. But why spill those beans?

Thea stared at him, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Are you trying to be... redundant, or just plain mean? I'm trying to figure out where you're coming from."

Alexander took another sip of coffee. "I'm just being honest and if thats seen as mean then thats your fault and not mine."

"Well, I'm sorry but you just sound stupid and overly negative. I mean, really? So... existentialist. It's weird." She flapped a hand.

Alexander let out a laugh. "Some petty comment about how I'm acting is all you can think of. How about we turn this table?" He raised his eyebrow again. "I was sitting here busy when you walked up to me and started talking. Not caring what I was doing, not caring if I actually wanted to talk. I only answered to be polite something I was raised todo when its clear you were not. You have some puck look going on but from what I know it's not punk to be shallow and only care about yourself. I didn't start this conversation you did. So calling me stupid and overly negative is amusing coming from a half baked magi that wasted the infinite power of Flow for a wish you clearly having second thoughts on." He took another sip of coffee. "Maybe take a good look in the mirror and actually see that you are shallow hypocrite that will die and not even her family will really care cause she never showed them love." He rested his head on top of his hands and looked up over his glasses.

Thea stared at him for a long time. She'd been... well, a teenage girl in Hollywood for a long time, and that was one of the deepest cutting remarks she'd ever heard. "I bet your mom's proud of you with that mouth." She pulled back, adjusting her skateboard. "Jesus fucking christ."

Alexander took another sip of his coffee. "I know she's proud of me. But can you say the same about your parents?" He finished off the coffee and stood up with his papers and Flow still perched on his shoulder.

"I think I have better things to do. Like, with my time. Have a nice night." She said it without a smile, turning on her heel and stalking away.

Alexander smirked and started walking off towards the Rose centre.


	2. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 535points for Aeron  
> 560points for Thea

Thea had taken a day to calm down after... after that. After that guy. She texted Aeron, sighing.  
'Do you think we can talk? Like, hang out?'

'Sure. Want me to meet you somewhere?'  
Aeron had just finished up a bit of training. Hopefully Thea wouldn't ask them for more, they'd like a nap before doing it again.

Thea hummed and rolled over on her bed. 'My place or yours? Mom has a hot tub...'

Aeron thought a moment.  
'I was out at the park, where are you again?'

'I can send my mom's location? No one but Eva's been over, so. That'll be interesting.'

'Sure. Do you need to warn her?'

'Idk if she's home. I'll open the door when you get here?'

'Aight' Aeron wouldn't question her relationship to her parent. That'd be throwing stones in a glass house.

With that, Thea threw on a sweater and waited in the living room for the knock. When it finally came, she opened her door and let them in, offering a smile. "And here is the land of lost things. Good evening."

Aeron let their eyebrow quirk up.  
"You okay? What's up?" They tuck a bit of hair behind their ear, smiling to themself.

Thea hummed. "Where do I start?"

"Uh. The beginning?" Oh no. Was this another conversation where they needed to think? They'd had one of those the day before.

Thea looped her arm through theirs as she led them back to the patio, where the hot tub was waiting. "Do you need to borrow a swim suit or are you good?"

"I'm not really a fan of getting wet. Don't know how to swim, actually. But if you don't mind me staying out of it you can enjoy it as you like?"

"You don't have to swim, it's like a bathtub! But, if you don't want to, we don't have to?" She paused and rubbed the back of her neck. "I've just been... feeling weird."

"I've always preferred showers." Aeron shrugged.  
"If you wanna use it be my guest? I'm just. Not interested."

Thea sighed as she flopped onto the couch instead. "I don't wanna be a bad host. Sit, sit."

Aeron sat down next to her, crossing their ankles like they'd been taught to.  
"So. What's up?"

"Do you remember what my wish is?" She started... simple.

Aeron paused, and tried to remember if they've talked to her about wishes. They... can't remember doing so.  
"I don't think you've told me about it?"

"I wished that no one could ever get mad at me again." She toyed with the charm on her choker. "Yeah."

"Ah. That's fair." Aeron frowns a little.  
"Is that why you were so concerned during the last battle?"

Thea nodded. "It was the first time anyone has really been upset with me since I made my wish."

"Well... if I were to guess... we, magi, can get mad at you a little. We're sort of immune, to your wish's magic. A nonmagi probably can't get mad at you at all, if I know the incubators." They scratch the back of their neck.  
"Though that's kinda conjecture, my wish has nothing to do with emotions or other people or anything, so."

"So it's not... impossible. But it still felt... so bad. I didn't know what to do with myself, and especially with her mom there."

"That makes sense." Aeron reaches out and pats Thea's arm.  
"I... adore Ophelia, but she's a little prickly. She was worried about her mom, it happens. She probably wasn't really mad at you so much as scared for her mom, and expressing that in... an aggressive way, I guess. Which I know isn't really much better, but still."

"Even though I'm a healer, and I'm supposed to help people? I was trying to help her mom out and away from everything... but instead I just got. Yelled at and she spent the rest of the time worrying. I was going to get her mom out of the labyrinth and out of danger."

"We can't heal nonmagi. And... Ophelia doesn't like owing people, or letting people help her." Aeron pats Thea's arm again.  
"Some people aren't going to want your help. I can talk to her about it?"

Thea leaned forwards, her hair sliding heavily onto her shoulder. "I just... don't want to feel helpless. And..." She put her face in her hands, breathing slowly to steady herself. "The reason I'm in Seaford is because... my dad just died. So... it. Didn't... it didn't feel good. I was scared, and then I was so, so jealous, and then I just didn't feel right about any of it! I hate this."

Aeron winced.  
"I understand. I... my parents are absent, all the time. I haven't seen them regularly since I was six. I haven't had more than ten minutes with my dad in 3 years. I get so.... jealous, and confused, when I see people with parents who are there, who care. I don't know how to respond when parents try to... parent, me. So. I understand. I'm sorry for your loss."

Thea turned and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her head on their shoulder. "I'm... Not trying to say that what we went through is the same. But fuck, why can't the universe be a bit nicer? You got landed with parents who don't care, and I got stuck with a fucking stranger."

Aeron hugs her back, and nods a little.  
"The universe isn't kind, or fair, but. That doesn't mean we can't be. That we shouldn't be kind to one another. Make up for its lack." They pet her hair.  
"We can be there for each other. Even if you don't ever connect with your mom, I'll be here. So will Eva, and everyone. We're not going anywhere."

"I think I love Eva. And... I'm glad you're here. I don’t have many truthfully close friends. I... used to use people. For drama. And here it's so different, and everything's different, and... I'm different."

"I get it. I'm glad." They hug her a little tighter.  
"It's okay to be different. I'm different than I was before my wish, and even during the early points. We change, we grow. That's good."

Thea felt tears bubbling up. "Change... is okay?" She confirmed, voice falling.

"Yes. Of course it is." They pet her hair a little more, fingers carding through the strands.

Thea rubbed the tears away, smiling slowly.  
She was glad they were there for her.


End file.
